Furious! Idol's Declaration!
is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the final appearance of Ghost Ryoma Damashii and Specter's Nobunaga and Tutankhamun Damashiis as well as the first appearance of Copy Makoto. Synopsis Igor changes his strategy after Ghost Mugen Damashii defeats another Gammaizer. Takeru finally knows the true meaning of fun thanks to the Brothers Grimm. Also, a new Gammaizer that controls wind appears before Takeru. Deep Specter and Necrom are being attacked on all sides. Alain cannot stand the idea that he might not be able to protect the treasures of this world. Meanwhile, Bills attempts to put his own plan into action by attempting in on an idol, to which Akari decides to replace. Apparently, this plan is connected to his goals from his own childhood. In order to re-inspire belief, Sanzo sends Alain to a training field in another world. But Akari and Onari also seem to be targeted by Igor's plans as well... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : *Sanzo: * : * : * : * : *Auditioner: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gammaizer Wind: *Hikoki Gamma Perfect: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen, Ore, Toucon Boost, Ryoma **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii, Ore Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Ryoma Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii Errors *When Ghost and Specter change forms, except for when Specter changes into Tutankhamun Damashii, this happens: **In one shot, when they insert their Eyecons in their Ghost Drivers, their current Parka Ghosts aren't on their bodies. However, in another shot, it looks like their current Parka Ghosts are disappearing before they assume their next ones. Notes *This episode aired alone on Super Hero Time due to the postponement of , to make way for the US Open. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 25 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 12 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm) *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Sanzo *First apperance of Ghost Ryoma Damashii since Episode 16. *First apperance of Specter Tutankhamun Damashii since Episode 22 *This is the last time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Toucon Boost Damashii. **It is also the first time Ghost changes into Mugen Damashii from a previous Damashii (Ryoma Damashii). ***It is also the only time Ghost changes from Ryoma Damashii to Mugen Damashii. *Honami's Sanzo dress is similar to the "Female Sanzo" in the 1978-1980 TV series . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 9 features episodes 33-37: Miracle! Infinite Thought!, Empty! World of Dreams!, Real Worth! Merriment Power!, Furious! Idol's Declaration! and Learn! All the Ways! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 猛烈！アイドル宣言！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 猛烈！アイドル宣言！ References